


Snusband snuggles

by idothiscrap



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothiscrap/pseuds/idothiscrap
Summary: I really really hope you like this (I'm specially aiming at the author of the inspo fic, but also the rest of you people)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Snusband snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once A Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504480) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I really really hope you like this (I'm specially aiming at the author of the inspo fic, but also the rest of you people)


End file.
